


Rained Out

by waterwingeddove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rain ruins everything, but they roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's plans for dinner are put off by the storm, but Peggy and Angie manage to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rained Out

Angie let out a sigh as she gazed out the living room window, catching sight of the storm and its cackling lightning. The weather was really putting a damper on her plans to have dinner on the mansion terrace. Pursing her lips, she readjusted the curtain and walked over to one of the couches, slumping against the armrest with a dramatic flair.

Time seemed to have escaped her as she sat and watched the fire and listened to the storm, seeing as Peggy finally returned home and entered with a simple, "Evening, Angie."

Angie shifted on the couch to face Peggy, and she made quite a show by sighing and plopping her chin on the armrest. "I'm bored." She whined with a pout.

"Aw, is the storm ruining all your fun, darling?" Peggy said teasingly as she walked over to Angie with a grin on her face.

"...Maybe." She puffed out her lower lip more and narrowed her eyes.

Seating herself on the couch, Peggy let out a laugh and nudged at Angie's side, "Always so dramatic, are we?"

"Oh, shush." Angie said while unceremoniously pulling herself up to sit, "I  _was_ planning to surprise you with dinner up on the terrace, but unless you want to both eat and drown, that ain't happening."

Peggy frowned and glanced off to the side in thought, "Well, there's still plenty to do indoors."

"Oh, yeah? Humor me, English."

As she got to her feet, Peggy grabbed Angie's hand and started for the bedroom hallway with a mischievous grin, "This is something I know you'll enjoy."

"...Err, Pegs?" Angie began, mind immediately heading for the gutter, "Not that I really care about how forward you're being, but the last time I did this, I woke up with a pounding headache and I couldn't look my ma in the eye for a week."

Peggy stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors and raised a brow in confusion before she eventually got the message. "Oh, Bloody Nora, Angie. Stop being so lewd!" She said while rolling her eyes, opening the door and removing her blazer jacket.

Angie couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at her as Peggy continued, taking off her shoes and stockings. "You're not helping!"

"My word, Angie, you're no better than Howard."

"... _Hey_. I may not know him but that just  _sounds_ low."

After fishing through the drawers of the room's dresser, Peggy tossed Angie a pair of white socks, "Just put these on. I  _promise_ this is nothing scandalous."

"Still kinda fishy…" Angie muttered, slipping on the socks and placing her hands on her hips when she was done, "Okay, now what?"

Peggy had just finished putting on socks of her own when she responded, "We go out and have fun, of course." She said while opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, and when Angie followed, she could see Peggy sliding across the floor with her socks, grinning widely.

"I get it now..." Angie laughed, sliding after Peggy and chasing her down the hall, "Wait up!"

Placing her hand on the wall to help turn the corner, Peggy spared a teasing look as she slid away, "Sorry, darling. You'll have to catch me." Once Peggy was out of sight, Angie could hear a shout from further down the hall, "If you can manage, that is!"

"Those are fightin' words, Pegs!" Angie shouted back determinedly, gliding across the hardwood as quickly as she could without falling to catch up. She kept up fairly well with Peggy, and managed to gain on her, being only about five feet behind by the time there was another corner to round.

"You're going to have to do better than that, darling." Peggy said with a smile while turning back to catch a glimpse of Angie, who was growing less and less careful with how she was sliding across the floor. Eventually, Angie took too long of a stride and lost her balance, but Peggy was able to catch her before she fell.

Adjusting her grip on Angie's arms, Peggy pulled her more upright, "You alright, Ang?"

Angie, who was keen on keeping her gaze on the ground while in Peggy's grasp, suddenly lifted her head with the biggest, most mischievous smile on her lips, "I got you!"

Peggy blinked a few times, confused, before her mouth fell open and she let out a gasp, "You did that on purpose!" She said; she couldn't contain an impressed smile, though.

"I like to play dirty." Angie said with a quirk of her brow and a devilish grin.

"How bold…" Peggy teased, laughing softly.

" _Hey!_  Now you're being the lewd one here!"

"Darling, that's just you."

Angie let out a huff and crossed her arms, glaring off to the side and out the window. It was still raining, and as far as she knew, it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon, "Now what?"

"To be quite honest, dinner doesn't seem like too bad of an idea, even if it wouldn't be as elaborate as you had originally planned." Peggy suggested, placing her hands on her hips idly.

Drawing in a long breath, Angie merely shrugged in response and started for the kitchen, "Yeah, sounds good." She managed to get out before slipping on the hardwood again. Peggy's hand was immediately under her arm to keep her upright, and Angie could feel her face reddening due to embarrassment, amongst other things, "I'm good, I'm good." She coughed out, almost a bit too quickly.

Peggy could only roll her eyes and smile to herself after.

* * *

A few minutes after finishing dinner, Angie had found her way back to one of the couches in front of the fireplace and slumped over the armrest again. Peggy was on the other side, glancing over a book she picked off of one of the bookshelves. They were content in the silence that settled over them, but Peggy couldn't help but be a bit concerned with the fact Angie wasn't doing anything. She didn't want Angie to get bored again, and the slight scowl on her face wasn't an indicator of anything good.

"Darling," Peggy started, slipping a ribbon through the pages of the book to mark her place when she placed it on the table, "You've that look on your face again."

"What look?" Angie asked flatly.

"The one where you look as if you could kill a man. You rarely blink and your brow creases ever so slightly."

Angie pursed her lips and looked down rather flusteredly, heat rising to her cheeks again, "Oh." She said, both guilty and embarrassed.

Peggy shifted closer and tilted her head, placing her hand on Angie's back gently, "Everything alright, Angie?" When she didn't get a reply immediately, she softly glided her hand up and down Angie's back reassuringly, "Still chafed about the rain?"

"Is it that obvious?" Angie muttered in return.

"Fairly, I'm afraid." Peggy admitted softly. Angie sighed, turning over and sitting up against the armrest. Peggy quickly retracted her hand while clearing her throat.

"Sorry," Angie began, shaking her head and resting her chin on her knees, "I was just...really looking forward to dinner on the terrace. I had it all planned out, and...and everything!" She said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Nodding solemnly, Peggy's eyes drifted elsewhere as she whispered, "I'm really sorry, Angie. There's always some other time, isn't there?"

Angie pursed her lips, "Maybe. Wouldn't be that much of a surprise anymore, though..."

Neither of them talked for a few brief moments after, and it was Peggy who broke the silence, "Is there anything I can do to make up for it? And I do mean anything." She questioned quietly, looking back towards Angie.

Letting out a sigh, Angie thought over some possibilities, and her mind brought up something that was said earlier in the conversation, "What was that you said about the look on my face? I never blinked, or something?"

"Yes, but…" Peggy paused, expression growing confused, "Where are you going with this?"

A small smile flashed on Angie's lips as she lifted her head off her knees, "Staring contest?"

Peggy laughed softly, shaking her head to herself and closing her eyes, "Oh, fine." She ceded, reopening her eyes and focusing them on Angie's blue ones.

"Ready…and…Go!" Angie said, furrowing her brow and putting on her best concentration face, which, if Peggy would ever admit to, was extremely adorable.

They remained still for a good five minutes with their eyes locked together, going strong. The battle didn't seem to be in neither Peggy nor Angie's favor.

"Darling, I don't believe this is going anywhere." Peggy said after a while, eyes studying Angie's face.

"So it seems…" Angie continued without missing a beat, narrowing her eyes.

"Right...so-" Peggy started before noticing Angie slowly leaning in closer, "Angie-. Angie- wait, what are you doing?" As she moved closer, Peggy started inching away, "Angie?"

"What?" Angie whispered innocently, still leaning closer, "I'm just...playing the game…" She trailed off, eyes still firmly locked with Peggy's as she placed her hands on either side of her, trapping Peggy in place while gradually moving on top of her.

"I haven't the foggiest what game you're playing, but it's most certainly not a staring contest!" Peggy started to back away faster, movements becoming more and more desperate until she was pinned against the armrest, "Oh, oh dear…" She whispered as red crept on to her cheeks, leaving her both flustered and mildly afraid.

Angie's lips curled into a devilish grin while she let out a snicker, which only made Peggy squirm even more underneath her.

"What- What happened to not being able to look your mother in the eye for a week, eh?" Peggy said weakly, laughing nervously since by this point, she knew any course of action was futile.

"Forget her." Angie shifted weight off her one hand to gently place it against Peggy's cheek, "Besides, it will be so worth it…" She breathed mercilessly.

"...Will?" Peggy managed to utter before Angie's lips were against her own, coercing a shocked, but pleasantly surprised moan from the base of Peggy's throat as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Angie's neck and she pulled her closer, putting more and more pressure against her lips in a feverish and desperate attempt for more. Angie couldn't help but let a smirk cross her lips when she pulled away briefly, only to lean back in again with both her hands cupping Peggy's cheeks.

When they pulled away, they both were breathless, chests rising and falling heavily. Angie was practically seated on top of Peggy's midsection, and Peggy's arms were propped on the armrest as she moved to sit up a bit more.

"Worth it?" Peggy asked in between breaths.

"Definitely…" Angie grinned in return, letting out once last 'whew' before running a hand through her hair.

Peggy closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the armrest, "I have but one question."

"Yeah?" Angie said, tilting her head.

"Who closed their eyes first?"

"... _Dammit!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash, you are trash, we are all trash for this goddamn ship r.i.p. us


End file.
